galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hubi's
Hubian Terror Pincer know known as Hubi's Sentient Species of the Union Colony Hubia Downward Sector – Spill Region – Nettzer's Star (System) The planet was known to Archa explorers for a long time and had been colonized by the Archa about 50 years prior to Union Membership. The planet had similar deep forests as Archa Home, but was also “infested” with huge semi crustaceans (Semi because they also had an Endo skeleton) These Hubian Terror Pincers are four times the size of an adult female Archa. (Not as fast or as strong) but were vicious beasts that killed many exploring Archa. The fights occurred often and were brutal. The Archa did not resort to extermination or using their tech to fight. http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140521205144/galnet/images/f/f0/Claw_assist.png By Vanessa Ravencroft 29 seconds ago The Archa Colony stayed small and on a large Island that was mostly Pincher free (occasionally a Pincher would cross the ocean (being amphibian) ). In 5033 , an Archa scientists native to Hubia requested a Science Corps survey of the planet. Because with Union membership came the famous Union Arrogance and attitude. The Archa society usually trying to find harmony with their environment changed somewhat. The Archa settlers of Hubia wanted to grow and take over more land and no longer felt restrained by the Archa Harmony philosophy . They started to use modern weapons to shoot the huge crabs. While 99 percent of the Archa are very proud to be accused of becoming more Terran every year, by a very small and shrinking group calling themselves the Old Days Holdouts . (accused to be inflexible old geezers who are unable to change); the Old Day Holdouts (short “Holdouts”) lamented the loss of the Archa Harmony Balance. The Science Corps team determined that the Hubian Terror Pincers were sentient, but unable to communicate with the Archa as they used a very low frequency acoustic language and over sixty percent of the language was transmitted in a complex sign language. It took several weeks to decipher the language enough for a meaningful conversation. Union legal the discovery of sentience, would mean the Archa colonist had to be evicted. But since the Colony was established before Union membership and the fact was overlooked by the PUMA process, arguments were made that the law had no ground. The Sac Mother and most Archa elsewhere were of the opinion to evict the colonists, but several hundred P Reps came to the side of the Hubia Colonists.. Luckily the language was decoded and a Hubi Avatar was created with a GalNet terminal and could translate the Union responses and questions in the Hubi language. It turned out the Hubi were as friendly in their basic nature as the Archa and just had been afraid of the Visitors. It took a few month of constant conversation to explain to the Hubi what the Union was and who the Archa were. One very smart Hubi complained .”We would have our own civilization but what can you do with pincers like that?” This Hubi volunteered to be the first to try a Cyber craft (required surgery) and Specialists ofSIIADAPT created a prototype Claw-Glove with small hand extensions, wired directly into the neuro network of the Hubi. After only a week the Hubi had enough practice and displayed great dexterity control picking up small rocks, manipulating levers and buttons and to the utter amazement of every Hubi, tied a knot into a rope. The Hubi imminently wanted to join the Union and applied. In5044 the Hubi became members and declared Hubia a Union world and thus all Union citizen were welcome and the Colonists could stay. The Hubi insisted that the word “Terror” was removed from their species name, and Hubi would be much nicer and official. SIIADAPT has created a much improved Cyber Adoption Pack for the Hubi's that includes a Neuro impulse translator, that converts the claw sign language part in acoustic words and mixes them into the Voice box output of the rest of the language, allowing Hubi's to have perfectly normal conversations. Category:Sentient Species Category:Union Member Societies